A recyclable corrugated beverage container holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,473. The beverage container holder disclosed in this prior art patent if formed from a flat blank of material having a convex arcuate shape along a top edge portion and a concave arcuate shape along a bottom edge. The flat blank can be formed from a variety of corrugated materials, including corrugated cardboard. The material can have a single or multiple linerboards and the corrugations can be sinuous or angular. The side edges of the blank are generally radially extending from the center of the arcuate top and bottom edges. The flat blank is folded about a pair of folding axes to form a flat structure with overlapping edges that are secured to each other. The flattened structure can then be opened and has the shape of a frustum of a cone. Although this patent discloses steps for manufacturing this beverage container holder. It does not disclose a manufacturing process or method for producing the holders at high quality and at high volumes at an economical cost. Since this is a product that is intended to be used only once and then discarded along with the beverage container, the production cost must be minimized.